


Bastard Of A Different Kind

by camichats



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, I Don't Even Know, Infidelity, Jealousy, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Mpreg, Targaryen Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It is well known that Jon Snow, Lord Stark’s bedmate, is a Targaryen bastard. Lady Catelyn Stark hates him because Ned prefers him to her, but they’ve managed to live with it for years because they are stuck together for life. Everything changes when King Rhaegar and his siblings come for a visit to the north.





	Bastard Of A Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something and wonder what the hell you just did? That's me with this fic. 
> 
> To reiterate, Jon and Ned are not related in this but Jon and Dany are.

Jon was still panting, trying to catch his breath after the _very_ thorough way Ned had taken him: on all fours and fucking like animals. "Did I- do something good to deserve that?"

"You were born."

Jon chuckled, rolling over to face him even though it made his arse twinge in pain. "Your people say you speak the plain truth; if only they knew the sweet charms that come out of your mouth."

"It is the plain truth," Ned said, dark eyes warm as he looked at Jon.

Jon raised an eyebrow, but there was no keeping the smile from his face. "Is that so?"

"It is." He leaned forward, kissing Jon again. There was a soft smile on his face as he got comfortable again, running his fingers through Jon's hair and pushing it away from his face. "I wish we could have a child together," he said, the words slipping involuntarily from his mouth.

As a bastard himself, Jon was absolutely unwilling to father one of his own, even though he knew he would love the child dearly. Ned knew it, they'd talked about the subject extensively. The good mood slid off Jon in an instant. "If you want another child, go bed your wife."

"Jon, that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it? You're always so happy when she graces you with one, surely you long for another?"

"Jon," Ned said, tone pleading.

He rolled over, back to the man he loved, had loved since long before Catelyn had met Ned and her marriage to his older brother had been arranged. "You've had your whore for the evening, shouldn't you get back to your wife?"

"You're not a whore," Ned said, voice hard.

"I'm not your spouse, and you fuck me when you get lonely. Sounds like a whore to me."

Ned scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I care for you very much."

"You never say love."

"What?"

"You tell me that you care for me. You tell me that I'm beautiful and pretty, and anyone would kill to be in your place, at my side or in my bed. Sometimes you even tell me that you wish you could have married me," he added quietly. "But you never say that you love me."

"You know I can't."

"Do I? We're alone here. There's no one but us, who would find out? I've told you many times that I love you and it hasn't made the gods punish us. What would be the harm?"

"Have I ever made you doubt how I feel for you?" Ned asked, not to be contrary or make him think he was being ridiculous, but because Ned actually wanted-- no _needed_ to know if Jon was unsure of it.

"At times," Jon admitted. "When I see you with your family, walking around Winterfell with your Lady Stark... What am I supposed to think?"

Ned held him tighter. "I would change it for you if I could."

"I know."

"I love you more than I have words for Jon. Highborn, lowborn, none of it matters. I was going to ask my father for an exception, that I might marry you."

"But then he died."

"He died, and Brandon died. The North needed the alliance with the Tully's, and we'd already agreed, as a family, to go through with it. I couldn't have turned them away without jeopardizing our alliance."

Jon let out a breath, closing his eyes and leaning into Ned's warmth. "I know. I remember when we got the news and you realised you were the Lord of Winterfell. All our dreams of a life together... they were gone in an instant. I haven't forgotten that. Call it omega insecurity if you want."

"No. You used to be able to walk by my side through the towns. Now you are to walk behind me and to the side to show deference to the woman I married. It's not where you belong."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Ned kissed his shoulder. "Don't say that."

They faded into silence, and he was nearly asleep when Ned spoke again.

"Jon?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

He fell asleep hugging Ned's arm to him, a smile on his face.

* * *

Maester Luwin picked up another scroll and broke the seal. For all Jon felt like a forgotten aside in Ned's life sometimes, he was part of most day-to-day runnings in Winterfell. Before Catelyn got used to the North and they learned to resent each other, she had joked that it was nice to have someone to share the duties with. Right now they were going through the various letters people had sent to Lord Stark-- him, Catelyn, and Maester Luwin-- while Ned saw to the smiths and their needs.

He frowned as he read the scroll.

"What is it?" Catelyn asked.

"It's from King's Landing. The King is coming to visit."

"Does it say when?" Jon said, leaning forward.

"They will be leaving the capital two weeks from now."

"That doesn't give us much time to prepare," Catelyn said, all three of them frowning now.

"Evidently that is all the preparation they feel we require."

"Typical," Jon snorted.

"He is our king and you should treat him with respect," Catelyn said sharply.

"I didn't mean to imply otherwise."

"Snow, if you wouldn't mind going to the kitchens and informing the cooks of the situation, I'll handle the rest of these." A clear dismissal.

Jon nodded and left, waiting until he was out of the room to grit his teeth. Some days it's almost like they got along. Other times he could swear he hated her.

"Uncle Jon!" Robb called, racing towards him on his small legs.

Jon smiled fondly, scooping him up when Robb stopped in front of him, holding his arms up in demand. "Have you run out on Ser Rodrick again?"

"No," Robb said, old enough to lie but too young to make it believable.

"Mmhmm. I'm heading to the kitchens. Are you sure you want to be spotted there?"

Robb nodded, with all the excitement of someone who hadn't gotten in real trouble before. "Sometimes, they'll give me sweets if I'm good."

"And running out on Ser Rodrick is good?"

"If I'm nice to _them_."

"Ah, very different." Jon pressed a kiss to Robb's chubby little cheek as he walked. "Well let's see if they've got something for you."

* * *

Ned didn't sigh, but he rubbed at his eyes like he wanted to. "This visit is becoming more of a headache with every detail."

Maester Luwin nodded. "Such is every royal visit for the north. Your grandfather bore such a visit once, and the issues he had are the same as what we are currently bearing. It will all come together if we continue working on it like we have been."

They all nodded, but none of them were satisfied. They'd been working on this for so long that the royal family had now left King's Landing and was on their way north. "We'll talk again tomorrow," Ned said, standing up. They all got to their feet, following his lead.

"Lord Eddard," Catelyn said, "would you be able to look after Sansa for a minute? I need to have a talk with my handmaiden alone, without any distractions."

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

She inclined his head, then left the room, Maester Luwin at her side with a small bow to Ned.

"What's bothering you?" Jon asked as they walked. "It can't just be King Rhaegar's visit."

"It is, actually. You have Targaryen blood in your veins."

"Why does that bother you? I also have the north."

"Yes, but so far you've been allowed to stay here because you don't have the white hair that marks the Targaryen bloodline."

"Are you saying that I'm so old my hair has started to turn?" Jon asked with a smile.

"You've been out of their sight," Ned explained. "With King Rhaegar visiting, he might feel he has to do something about you."

With a sinking pit in his stomach, Jon asked, "What do you mean 'do something about' me?"

"The Blackfyre Rebellions weren't that long ago. A Targaryen bastard can be a dangerous thing in the eyes of the wrong king."

"And you think Rhaegar would rather kill me than leave me alone to continue living as I have been for twenty-five years?"

"My concern is that seeing you might stir his paranoia. If he decides to have you executed, I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him."

"I'm aware of that, and I think you're worrying over nothing. I know my place when they visit, he probably won't look twice at me."

Ned made a face, doubtful. He switched to a smile when they entered the room where the nurse was holding baby Sansa in her arms. "M'lord," she said, standing up and giving a curtsy before carefully handing Sansa to her father.

Jon watched Ned awkwardly try to adjust his daughter in his arms and bit back a smile. "Here." He got Ned's arms in a better position, and moved Sansa's weight just so to make it more comfortable.

"Thank you." Ned was silent for a long moment, looking at his daughter's face. "I wish you and Catelyn got on."

"Does it surprise you that we don't?" Jon snorted. There was no living in harmony when they were competing for Ned's affections. Jon had them in private, she had them in public and in the form of children. They both wanted what the other had, but were unwilling to give anything up in return. Jon _could_ be Ned's legal spouse if she were willing to step down and go back to the Riverlands, and if her house would keep to the alliance without her marriage. Catelyn _could_ be Ned's wife in every way if Jon were gone, both from the north and in Ned's heart. She would not leave what was legally-- and rightfully, though it pained Jon to admit it-- hers, and he refused to leave the only life he had ever known. It was a simple enough matter, except Ned didn't seem to realise that Catelyn wanted him in anything but name.

Ned only sighed.

"Would you like for me to avoid the procession?" Jon asked, referring to the royal family's coming visit.

He shook his head. "Everyone knows your role here. If you were missing it would draw more attention to you. We'll weather this, just as we have everything else."

They were quiet for a few minutes, settling Sansa when she started to fuss. "You'll have to stay in your marriage bed for their stay."

"I know."

"Sansa's old enough that you could try for another heir if you wanted."

"I suppose." He sighed. "I'll talk to Catelyn about it."

"I'm sure she'll tell you that it's best not to waste opportunities."

"You think she wants me considerably more than she does."

Jon snorted and said nothing. This was a worn argument, rolling over it another time wouldn't do either of them any good.

* * *

The royal procession trotted into the gates of Winterfell. Jon wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was as worried about this visit as Ned was. King Rhaegar was exactly as the stories described, and Queen Cersei had a golden halo as she rode by his side. Behind them was Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys. All of the Targaryens had the trademark white hair, which only served to remind Jon of how much he didn't belong with them. He looked every bit the part of a North man, which was fitting since he belonged here and had spent every moment of his life since being born in the north.

They all knelt as the king dismounted, and Rhaegar dismounted and walked up to Ned before he bid them all to stand again. "Lord Stark," he greeted with a smile. "Thank you for welcoming us into your home."

"It is my pleasure, your grace."

"Is this your family?" he asked, looking towards Catelyn.

"Of course, apologies your grace. This is Lady Catelyn, and our children Robb and Sansa."

King Rhaegar inclined his head towards Catelyn, grinned at Robb, then glanced at Sansa and immediately turned his attention to the man holding her-- Jon, since it wasn't proper for the Lady of Winterfell to hold a baby, even if it was her own. "You must be Jon Snow."

He bowed, keeping his eyes down. "Your grace." _Why_ , he wanted to ask, _do you know my name?_ It was no secret that he was a Targaryen bastard of course, but that was within the north. Had the king tracked him down for some reason? Jon was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer to that if it would be 'yes'.

"This is my wife, Queen Cersei Lannister-Targaryen, my brother Viserys, and my sister Daenerys. I believe you already know Ser Barristen?"

"Best knight in the seven kingdoms," Ned said, and if the situation were a little less tense for him, Jon would have laughed at the near worship in his voice. "It's an honour to see you again, Ser."

Queen Cersei said something that made Ser Barristen laugh, but Jon was too taken aback to pay attention to the finer points of the conversation because Daenerys was staring at him rather intensely. She was an alpha, that much was immediately clear. Jon had been told many times that he was pretty, and a very tempting omega besides. If she asked something of him, he would want to say no, but how much could he really turn down the princess of the seven kingdoms before there were severe consequences? Maybe he was wrong. He was probably wrong; he tended to be wrong about these sort of things.

The pleasantries were over for the most part, so Ned started to show the king to his rooms, turning Daenerys's attention from him for the moment. That night, there was a feast to welcome the royal family. Amid all the drinking and laughter, Daenerys sought him out, sipping from a goblet in her hand.

"So," she said, tapping a ringed finger against her cup, "Jon Snow. The Targaryen bastard of the north. You should be thankful you never met our father, he was quite wretched."

"I'm sure he was, your grace."

"Daenerys, please. We are half siblings after all." She set her cup down and took the seat across from him, the area around them empty. "Rhaegal is here to legitimize you. Bring you home to King's Landing."

"The north is my home," he said numbly.

"Perhaps that's because it is the only one you've known. It's not so bad, though I admit I don't care for it. Maybe we'll move to Dragonstone after the wedding."

"Wedding?"

Daenerys blinked at him. "Our wedding. Viserys has to remain an option for the throne until Queen Cersei has a few children, but someone needs to rule Dragonstone in the meantime. Who better than us?"

"Us? We're brother and sister."

"Only half, but we _are_ Targaryens. Until you came along, I thought I'd have to marry Viserys." She made a face, as if that thought was disgusting but the rest was permissible.

"But..."

She raised an eyebrow. "But what?"

"I don't want to marry you," he admitted, and her response came so quickly that he didn't have to worry about how stupid it was to say something like that.

"Well of course not, we just met." She took another sip from her drink. "We'll be staying here a week, so you'll have time to get used to it." She glanced at him, and evidently saw the despair on his face. She made a sympathetic face and covered his hand on the table with her own. "Do you really want to spend your entire life here, with no lands, no titles, seeing to Eddard Stark's pleasure?"

Jon looked down at their hands on the dark wood of the table. "It's not like that," he muttered.

"Perhaps," she said, but it was clear that she didn't believe him. And why would she? By all accounts, Jon was a favoured whore and nothing more. "You'll be respected by everyone in the land; they'll bow when they see you, and you'll be a lord of Dragonstone. I'll treat you well. There will be no bruises to hide under your clothes."

Slowly, Jon took his hand back and placed it on his lap, swallowing thickly. "I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Just so I know, do you have any children with Lord Stark?"

He shook his head, and she nodded.

"Good. We wouldn't be able to bring them with us, and I'd hate for you to have to say goodbye to your children. Also, there's no need to worry about bastards this way. It's... neater, as the king would say."

"Was he worried about there being a mess?"

"A bit. Rumor is that Lord Eddard is quite protective of you. This is meant to be a unifying visit, it wouldn't do for him to fight this."

Jon didn't like drinking, but maybe he'd take it up for the rest of the night-- or the visit, depending on how poorly their visit continued to go. Gods he was going to have to tell Ned about this tonight. It was going to be bloody miserable, but... gods he was leaving home. Everything he knew, everyone he knew, all the friends he'd managed to make, all of it was going to be gone a month from now. He was going to be married to a person he'd never met before. He didn't know Daenerys hardly at all, and he didn't trust her assertion that she would treat him well, though he believed that she meant it. How well could he be treated in a place he didn't want to be, with a person he didn't want to touch him?

He sighed and pushed himself away from the table in search of a drink. A few people took notice of the unusual behaviour, but he didn't see them, locating a jug of wine and pouring himself a large cupful. He drained half the cup, then refilled it before he set the jug down and walked away.

Jory had to help him get to his room that night, and it took Jon an inordinately long time to undo his outer clothes. He sat down with his trousers still on, tired and having temporarily forgotten why he needed to get undressed at all. After all, he was pretty comfortable, and sleep did sound so nice.

He would have fallen to the side and gone to sleep in an instant if there hadn't been a knock on the door followed by Ned's voice saying, "Jon?" all worried.

He got to his feet and immediately pitched to the side, his feet stumbling to keep him from falling on his face. It took a couple tries to get the door open-- why was it so hard, it's cruel to design a door this way-- but he did manage to do it.

Ned saw him and frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little. I thought you were staying with your _wife_ tonight," Jon said, spitting out the word 'wife' like it was a curse.

Ned's frown deepened, and he stepped inside the room, pushing Jon back a bit so he could fit and close the door.

Jon threw his arms around Ned's waist and tucked his face in his neck, anger gone as quickly as it had come. He frowned when his nose met leather, and he moved one of his hands up to tug at the collar to bare his skin. It didn't work, so he moved his nose further up, humming when he found the scent he was looking for.

Instead of holding him back, Ned said, "What's wrong with you?"

Jon pulled back a little, frowning in hurt. "The fuck do you mean by that? Nothing's wrong with me. Maybe what's wrong with me is that you told me you'd marry me but instead I ended up your personal whore."

"That's- Jon, you know that's not how it is, I thought you were over this now."

"You're right, whores get paid. All I get is your wife hating me, and enough recognition around Winterfell that everyone judges me for bringing the honourable Lord Stark so low."

"Jon-"

He dropped his arms and stumbled back to his bed. His cold, lonely bed that wouldn't be his for much longer. "I'm tired."

"Why were you drinking tonight?" Ned asked, clearly what he'd come by to ask, even if he hadn't known the full extent of what Jon had been imbibing at the feast.

"Princess Daenerys says the king wants to legitimize me. Make me Jon fucking Targaryen and bring me south like I have any bloody idea how to live down there."

Ned didn't say anything for a long moment, and Jon climbed into the bed before realising he still had his trousers on and should probably fix that. He sat on the edge, feet on the warm stone beneath him, and started tugging on the ties. Everything was conspiring against him; the door, his pants, the bloody princess... gods how miserable.

"You're going south?"

"Dragonfuck or whatever it's called."

"Dragonstone?"

"Yeah," Jon said, making a face, "that one." His pants were really not cooperating in the slightest, were they?

Ned knelt in front of him, his sure fingers undoing the ties for Jon. "King's Landing would be easier to visit."

"You're not going South. Your brother _and_ father died when they went to that city, you aren't stepping foot in there."

"We'll never see each other again," he said, voice defeated in a way it should never be.

"Even if we did," Jon said, falling back on the bed so he could wiggle out of his trousers, "I think the princess would kill you for touching me."

"Why would she do that?"

"She seems the possessive sort. Did you know she asked me if we had any children?" His smallclothes seemed so utterly uncomfortable that he kicked them off as well. "Said it would be a shame if I never got to see them again. She's right of course, but I don't know if she meant that she would kill them just so there wouldn't be anymore Targaryen bastards out there."

Ned was quiet for another minute. "You're marrying her."

"So I'm told."

Next thing Jon knew, Ned was above him, kissing him hard and digging his fingers into Jon's hips.

* * *

The wedding took place in King's Landing, but what did Jon care-- he didn't know any of these people, and they'd be leaving for Dragonstone soon anyways. Daenerys looked pleased to be married to him, but she had always looked rather happy at the idea, more so as the week went by and they spent more time together. He and Ned had fucked hard that week, trying to imprint the memory of each other on them. She was beautiful, Jon knew that. He could even appreciate that she had changed from red to black in an effort to make him feel less like he was leaving his entire life behind.

Obviously, since she was a princess and he a prince, there was no ceremonial bedding to be seen to. That wasn't going to stop them from having sex though, that much Jon knew, even if he was utterly hopeless about most everything else in his life now. True to her word, she was kind as she kissed him, and her hands were gentle as she undressed the both of them.

It was around the time Jon was laying down that he realised he was letting this happen to him instead of taking responsibility. This was the rest of his life, and he wasn't going to be a useless blob for it. He loved Ned. He missed him as fiercely as if he'd left a part of his heart behind, but they'd never be able to be together even if they got to see each other.

This time when Daenerys went to kiss him again, he leaned up to meet her, curving a hand around her neck. She jolted in surprise, and he paused, doubt creeping in. "This okay?"

"Yes of course, I just-" she stopped, searching his face. "Nevermind." She kissed him, not holding anything back as she lowered herself onto him so their bodies were touching from chest to knee.

"Is now a good time to mention that I've never been with a woman before?"

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

He shook his head.

"How's that possible?"

"Ned and I were together for a long time. He's-" Jon stopped, swallowed "-he's the only person I've ever been with."

"Well, it's good to hear that you're faithful. Don't worry about it Jon, I'll take care of us tonight, and tomorrow we can learn about each other's bodies."

"I don't need a lesson like I'm a child," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't imagine this lesson would be appropriate for children." She kissed his neck and rolled their hips together. "Relax Jon. We can build a life together, we can be happy together. Let yourself enjoy it."

"Right." He took a few deep breaths. "Sorry."

She shook her head and kissed him.

* * *

"The maester tells me you're pregnant," Daenerys said, her voice cool and detached.

Jon's heard her talk like that before, right before she ordered someone executed for treason. He swallowed and gave a small nod.

"It's too early to be ours."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "It shouldn't have happened. I was always careful to make sure this wouldn't happen."

"Not careful enough."

He could hear her step closer, and he resisted the urge to cover his still-flat stomach protectively. "I'm sorry."

Daenerys sighed, sitting on the bed next to him. "I'm not going to hurt you or the baby."

He nodded in acknowledgement, peeking his eyes open and rubbing at them when tears started to bead.

"Would your Lord Stark take the child in?"

"Yes." Catelyn would be furious of course, but Ned would never turn away a child that shared his blood, _especially_ if that child was also Jon's.

Daenerys nodded, looking down at her clasped hands. "Pregnancies can seem short. I suggest you start making plans to get them to the North now."

"I will. Thank you."

She made an aborted move like maybe she was going to leave, but she remained sitting. "I am a jealous woman. I'm sorry that I would not be able to love the child as my own."

"I understand."

She gave a short nod then got to her feet. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Daenerys."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly in comfort, then she left.

Jon covered his face with his hands. Jory had come south with him, someone to protect him and keep him company should he need it. But Jory deserved to go home, and there was no one else that Jon trusted with his and Ned's baby. He wiped his face clean, then got to his feet and searched for the man.

It was too risky to send a raven, both because it could be intercepted in flight, and because someone else might read it first and burn the message. Jon wished he could send word to Ned to let him know, but he needed Jory here with him for the duration of the pregnancy.

Jory inclined his head in respect when Jon entered the room, and Jon closed the door to give them some privacy. "Jon?"

Jon gave him a tremulous smile. "I'm going to ask something of you, and I hope you accept."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jory blinked in surprise.

"Ned's the father." Jon swallowed before asking, "You have children, yes?"

Jory nodded. "Two."

"Good. That's- that's good. When the baby's born, I ask that you take them home to Winterfell, and ask Lord Stark to take care of them on my behalf."

"He would not turn you down ser," Jory said softly, knowing how deeply they cared for each other. "Neither will I."

* * *

Jory was at his side when the baby was born, her hair black and her face red from screaming so much. She was of the north, same as her parents. The maester bundled her up and laid her in Jon's arms. He held her close and touched their foreheads together, already mourning that he was going to lose her.

"Your grace," the maester said.

"Just a bit longer," he begged.

Jory pet a hand through his hair, a warm comforting weight when he was so tired he felt he could melt off the face of the planet. "I don't leave until sunrise, there's no reason you can't be with her until then."

The maester looked a bit indecisive, but eventually he nodded, washing his hands clean. He left the three of them alone.

"Look after her Jory," he said, blinking tears from his eyes.

"...Jon?"

"When you bring her to Winterfell, stay. Look after her, make sure she's taken care of. There's only so much Ned can do for a bastard surrounded by his trueborn children."

"He would look after her the same as the others."

Jon nodded, choking back a sob. "But the others won't. Please Jory, promise me."

"I will Jon. I swear it."

"Thank you."

The last thing Jon said to him was, "Her name's Arya,” and then he watched as Jory climbed onto the boat and sailed north, his stomach a hard knot.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I meant to continue this a bit longer to see Arya in the north, but obvs that didn't happen. This could've turned one of two ways in that future 1. Ned and Jon end up together and Jon and Dany are friends that worked out how to have their marriage work or 2. Ned still dies in capital via Joffrey being King and Jon and Dany go on various adventures together for revenge/getting the Iron Throne back. Buuuuuut that would've taken forever to write and this was weird enough as it was lol


End file.
